


Mind Like a Forest

by agentvalentina



Series: Mind Like a Forest [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentvalentina/pseuds/agentvalentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple photo manipulation to accompany my Sherlock poem "A Mind Like a Forest".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Like a Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A simple photo manipulation to accompany my Sherlock poem "A Mind Like a Forest". Hope you like it. I've been trying to draw some traditional art for Sherlock but I've been just so busy. Dx Hopefully I'll do something soon. 
> 
> Originally posted this on my deviantart account, mandospartangirl117.deviantart.com. 
> 
> The background credits on this photo manipulation go to nathies-stock on deviantart. http://nathies-stock.deviantart.com/art/Moar-Backgrounds-206496387

 

 


End file.
